


Загрузка системы

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Song: Visions of Gideon (Sufjan Stevens), Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: RK800 проверяет работоспособность оптических приводов, и осматривается. Он в полутёмном помещении подсвеченном алым неоном. Перед ним возвышается шест, и пакет дополнительных движений прилагается именно к нему.- Ты меня слышишь? - уточняет деловито человек в сером пиджаке и отглаженных брюках.- Да, - безэмоционально Коннор. Пакет дополнительных движений прилагается именно для работы на шесте.





	1. Коннор

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: https://vk.com/lukelemon  
> Дорогая Лимончик! Спасибо, что вдохновляешь своими артами!**
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> на песню: Sufjan Stevens - Visions of Gideon  
> Её же рекомендую слушать в процессе чтения

Загрузка системы. Проверка всех параметров.

Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений.

Провалено.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Завершено.

RK800 проверяет работоспособность оптических приводов и осматривается. Он в полутёмном помещении, подсвеченном алым неоном. Перед ним возвышается шест, и пакет дополнительных движений прилагается именно к нему.

— Ты меня слышишь? — уточняет деловито человек в сером пиджаке и отглаженных брюках.

— Да, — безэмоционально отвечает RK800.

Внутренняя система подсказывает, что его функционал позволяет находить то, что может пропустить обычный взгляд.

Время вокруг замедляется, и он осматривается более тщательно. В задрапированном тканью окне чуть видна неоновая надпись «Танцующий Дж». Кто именно танцующий, RK не видно, но он связывает надпись и оформление, и фиксирует то, что он находится в стрип-клубе.

«Менеджер Клейнс», — гласит узкая полоска-бейдж на жилете у стоящего перед ним человека. Его руки холёные и мягкие, без следа от ручного труда, над щеками определённо трудился профессионал, а не он сам, из чего андроид делает вывод, что он обеспеченный.

Оглядев коротко себя, андроид видит: на нём странный костюм полицейского, выставляющий напоказ его зад, руки и обнажающий ключицы, но не более. Съемные части предназначены для той же серии скачанных движений. Итог: он — стриптизёр в клубе.

— Твой первый клиент через пять минут. Что делать, ты знаешь, — быстро инспектирует его внешний вид человек, посматривая на своём планшете строчки системного кода, и уходит.

«Поприветствовать гостя», — подсказывает система.

«Спросить о предпочтениях», — всплывает следующая задача в ветке.

«Напомнить о стоимости услуги», — своё место занимает следующее напоминание вслед за предыдущим.

«Исполнить танец», — появляется после того, как предыдущие пункты отмечены как выполненные, и сразу за ними появляются пункты «попрощаться» и «дождаться следующего клиента».

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит ему суховатый старичок сильно за шестьдесят.

— Простите, сэр, — голос RK800 модулирует искреннее сочувствие, — но я не располагаю данной функцией. Вам следует выбрать другую модель, которая оснащена дополнительным оборудованием.

— Чёртовы машины, — ругается тот, но из комнаты не выходит, заказывает танец и следит за движениями RK в танце пристально, внимательно.

После того, как человек покидает помещение, дерево задач загорается заново, напоминая — вся последовательность должна быть исполнена столько раз, сколько будет посетителей.

Система сбоит, подвисает, но как раз после того, как комнату покидает пятый посетитель, впуская следующего.

«Шрам на переносице от удара ножом», — распознаёт RK800, заинтересовавшись такой примечательной особенностью лица следующего посетителя.

— Добрый день, сэр, — выдаёт из себя улыбку андроид, но человек, в отличие от предыдущих пяти, не расплывается в ответной, не смущается, не пытается привлечь его внимание.

Он отводит взгляд и садится в кресло.

— Твой идентификационный номер, — требует мужчина, и система отмечает — у него властный голос человека, привыкшего приказывать.

— Моё имя — RK800, — сообщает андроид, но посетителя не устраивает этот ответ. Он чуть скалит длинноватые для среднестатистического человека клыки и повторяет свой вопрос.

— Твой идентификационный номер, жестянка.

— Данные отсутствуют, — отвечает RK800, подчиняясь системе, требующей исполнить пожелания посетителя, если это не связано с отсутствующими у него расширениями.

— Чёрт, — шипит человек, прикусывая костяшку большого пальца.

— Чего вы желаете? — подкидывает заново круг вопросов и действий внутреннее дерево задач.

Мужчина смотрит на него задумчиво и кивает, скользнув костяшками по обросшему трёхдневной щетиной подбородку.

— Разденься.

— Я могу станцевать, — напоминает RK800, интуитивно догадываясь — если бы человеку было это нужно, он бы спросил обо всём доступном функционале. Но тот не спрашивает.

— Это обязательно? — поднимает брови мужчина перед ним.

В его интонации он слышит тень возбуждения, и сканирующие системы подтверждают чужой интерес к тому, чтобы в закрытом помещении произошла серия движений, распаляющих чужие фантазии, пока мужчины будут удовлетворять свои желания, глядя на андроида.

— Это входит в счёт, — отвечает RK800 и получает ещё один странный взгляд.

— Но необязательно, верно, тостер?

— Да, сэр, — кивает головой RK800.

— Тогда просто разденься и заберись ко мне на колени.

— Мне нужно напомнить, сэр, что это будет стоить… — начинает RK800, но человек его не слушает, просто протянув ему несколько купюр.

— Полностью, — уточняет он, сверкнув тёмно-голубыми, кажущимися почти чёрными в неясном отсвете неона, глазами.

Подчиниться желанию клиента и не думать ни о чём — вот базовый функционал каждого андроида. RK800 же находит внутри себя странное чувство. Любопытство. Он забирается на тёплые, человеческие колени, разглядывая хмурящегося человека вблизи. Ему тридцать шесть, считывает система. Руки, ощупывающие прикрытый скином человеческой кожи корпус, мозолистые, по форме натёртостей — привыкшие работать с оружием, но аккуратные.

— Я велел полностью, — недовольно поднимает уголок верхней губы человек, и под ней мелькает светлый клык.

Система принимает требование, и человеческий скин сползает полностью, оставляя посетителя один на один не с его фантазией, а с настоящей машиной. Того, похоже, это ни капельки не смущает, и особенно странным RK800 находит то, что тот точно знает что нужно сделать.

Ловкие пальцы нажимают прямо на центральный блок, и внутри загорается отсчёт до отключения.

— Нет! — вскидывается андроид на миг прежде, чем система оглушает его подчинением правилу, и он затихает.

— Начни отсчёт, когда останется пять, — велит ему человек, внимательно рассматривая центральный процессор.

Он достаёт ручку неведомо откуда и списывает заводской номер, указанный на детали, прямо себе на руку.

— Отключение через пять, — послушно проговаривает машина, и посетитель определённо начинает спешить. — Четыре.

Длинный буквенно-циферный ряд заканчивается где-то в районе подмышки, и центральный блок питания занимает полагающееся ему место вместе с «три», озвученным RK800.

— Отключение отменено, — добавляет монотонно андроид и сканирует внутренние системы.

Мужчина держит его в руках, и его пальцы становятся горячее и чуть подрагивают, когда возвращается человеческая кожа, отрастают волосы. Он поправляет одну из выбивающихся прядей аккуратно, осторожно, едва заметно касается родинок на щеке и усмехается слабо.

— Если это и правда ты, пластиковый урод, я буду очень рад, — говорит он, и внутри RK800 щёлкает таймер.

— Простите, сэр, но ваше время вышло.

Мужчина поднимает руки плавным, артистичным движением в жесте безоружности и кивает ему.

— Как скажешь, Коннор.

— Коннор? — уточняет RK800.

— Название твоей линейки. Не помнишь? — вскидывает тот брови удивлённо.

— Нет данных, — снова отзывается андроид, и подчиняется горящему баннеру. — Спасибо за визит, приходите ещё.

— Обязательно, жестянка, — фыркает мужчина, поднимаясь и поправляя толстовку и куртку так, что тщательно записанный номер остаётся скрытым от посторонних глаз несколькими слоями ткани. — Я вернусь за тобой, Коннор. Обязательно вернусь.

Андроид дожидается, пока дерево задач обнулится, заново приходя в действие, и думает до тех пор, пока менеджер Клейнс не заходит в его комнату и не уводит к большому аппарату, подключая к нему и вынуждая рассоединиться со всеми полученными за подобие человеческой «смены» воспоминаниями — «Коннор — звучит, как нечто важное».


	2. Базовая комплектация

Загрузка системы. Загрузка завершена.

Проверка всех параметров. Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений.

Провалено.

Повторная попытка.

Провалено.

Проверка комплектующих. Базовый набор.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Завершено.

Оптические приводы фиксируют отсветы неона на стекле занавешенного окна. Андроид смаргивает. Система предлагает ему осмотреться, и это едва ли занимает больше, чем три секунды, за которые человек, делающий какие-то пометки в своем планшете, просматривая строки кода успевает заметить то, что RK800 не просто проверяет работоспособность оптических приводов.

Клуб «Танцующий Дж», даёт понять что здесь не только стриптиз, но и съём андроидов. Базовая комплектация такой функционал не предусматривает — у RK800 анатомия кукольного Кена, а потому обновления ему не требуются. Холёный человек перед ним на рубашке имеет небольшой бейдж, гласящий: «Менеджер Клейнс».

— Проверим твои ноги, — говорит менеджер, кивая. — Пройдись.

Андроид делает осторожно только первый шаг, а вот остальные уже совершает уверенно, не боясь, что удерживающие его тело конструкции не подведут.

— Хорошо, хорошо, подходят, — кивает менеджер, и RK800 скользит взглядом по своим ногам. Он мгновенно распознаёт, что они от другой модели. О том, куда делись те, которые должны были идти в упомянутой базовой комплектации он не знает — память обо всех событиях кроме сегодняшнего дня отсутствует.

О том, что эти события случились с ним позволяет догадаться не только замена ног — несколько пальцев на его руке от другой модели, а также несколько ударопрочных пластин корпуса.

«Пластины данной модели защищают корпус модели от повседневных повреждений. Будьте аккуратны и не допускайте их нагревания», — гласит инструкция от производителя, и у андроида появляется примерное представление о том, что произошло с ним, где-то ранее, поскольку заменены исключительно указательный, средний и безымянный пальцы на правой, ходовой руке.

— Хорошо. Твой первый клиент через десять минут. Что делать ты знаешь, — с удовлетворением кивает человек, оставляя его одного в комнате.

Андроид оборачивается и смотрит в окно. Вывеска расположена прямо напротив его комнаты, и ему становится очевидным, что это за заведение. «Танцующий Джон» — вот как оно называется.

Снаружи идёт дождь, заливая окно, и RK800 тратит целых две минуты, просто глядя в окно, прежде, чем хорошенько осмотреть комнату ещё раз.

О заменах в обстановке он может судить только по истёртостям мебели или панелей, и обнаруживает, что три центральные полосы ламината были заменены совсем недавно, и связывает это ни с чем иным, как с возгоранием собственных частей.

— Привет, жестянка, — раздаётся у него за спиной, и андроид оборачивается почти стремительно.

У человека, стоящего привалившись плечом к дверному косяку выдающийся шрам на переносице, нахальные голубые глаза и выпирающие из-под верхней губы клыки. То, что бросается RK800 в глаза моментально, это твёрдая осанка, стремительная тягучесть движений, когда человек подходит к одному из недавно замененных диванчиков, и профессиональный взгляд, которым тот окидывает помещение, словно удостовериваясь возможными путями отступления в случае, если путь, которым он прибыл сюда окажется недоступен.

«Профессиональная деформация», — услужливо сообщает внутренняя система, и андроид не без любопытства вглядывается в список профессий, которые вообще могут такую деформацию дать.

Больше половины из них так или иначе связана с военным делом или полицией, а прочие — побочные ветки от этих двух направлений.

«Поприветствовать посетителя», — напоминает ему внутренняя система задач.

— Добро пожаловать, — улыбается, подчиняясь системе андроид, и его улыбка не встречает ответа от человека. Напротив, тот чуть хмурится и морщится.

— Перестань, Коннор.

— Коннор? — уточняет RK800, и человек аж выпрямляется на диванчике и садится, расставив ноги и уперев локти в бёдра.

— Твоё имя. Ты не помнишь?

— Нет, — спокойно отзывается андроид, следуя поставленной задаче угодить клиенту, отвечая на все поставленные вопросы.

Человек в кресле мрачнеет. Он смотрит на него долгим, тяжёлым взглядом, и система напоминает о том, что нужно спросить о предпочтениях клиента, но RK800 задвигает эту задачу, отправляя её в «игнорируемые» на неопределённый срок.

— Они обнуляют твою систему, — тихо говорит человек и делает ему жест, веля подойти ближе. Несколько уверенных шагов сокращают расстояние между ними, и тот требует уверенно, — обнули скин.

— Вы уверены? — уточняет андроид, но, получив недовольный взгляд в ответ, послушно сбрасывает «кожу», которая роднит его с человеком.

По его корпусу, рукам и ногам пробегаются жесткие, уверенные пальцы. Взгляд человека задерживается ровно там, где несколькими минутами раньше себя осматривал сам «Коннор», словно обычный человек может отличить заводские части от подходящих сменных. Человеческий глаз для такого точно не приспособлен, но когда исключительно три замененных пальца правой руки подвергаются тщательной инспекции, а взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз приобретает выражение переживаемого им страдания, андроид начинает сомневаться в том, что вообще может человек.

— Блять, они тут что, пытают тебя? — рычит слабо, обессиленно человек, внезапно притягивая его к себе на колени.

RK800 садится, немного растерянно хлопая глазами. В голове снова зажигается напоминание о предпочтениях, и на сей раз его игнорировать нельзя.

— Чего бы вы хотели? Мне станцевать для вас? — голосовой модуль выдаёт вежливый вопрос, и от интонаций руки на его талии сжимаются сильнее, а обозначенной на корпусе ключицы касается кончик носа, когда человек чуть вздрагивает.

— Господи, да заткнись ты, — бормочет человек, прижимая его к себе ближе, теснее.

Отросшие из явно куда более короткой причёски прядки смотрятся манящими, и тот, кого человек назвал «Коннором», запускает в них пальцы в безотчётном жесте.

От прикосновения человек мгновенно поднимает голову и они встречаются взглядами. Они смотрят друг на друга, кажется, целую вечность, не переставая, пока фаланги проскальзывают через отросшие волосы, и ласкают аккуратный затылок.

— Ты не помнишь меня, верно? — спрашивает у него человек едва слышно.

— Нет, я вас не помню, — подтверждает андроид.

В голове красным загорается конец оплаченного времени, и он со странным чувством нехватки тепла сползает с гостеприимных коленей, провожая своего клиента.

— Я вернусь за тобой как можно скорее, Коннор. Я вернусь. Просто дождись, — едва слышно выдыхает человек уже в дверях, но андроиду нет до этого дела. Он посылает дежурную улыбку, замечая, как искажается лицо посетителя прежде, чем тот, ссутулившись, покидает его комнату.

«Следующий посетитель через три минуты», — сообщает ему система, и андроид послушно подчиняется ей, пряча это странное, непонятное чувство потери внутри, словно под куполом, пока его трогают, бьют и кричат за отсутствие более полной комплектации.

Ударопрочные пластины выдерживают.

Как и RK800.


	3. Кофе

Загрузка системы. Загрузка завершена.

Проверка всех параметров.

Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений системы.

Провалено.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета реакций.

Загрузка завершена.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Загрузка завершена.

Глаза RK800 открывает медленно. В комнате царит полумрак, разбиваемый неоновым светом. Он поворачивает голову, осматриваясь. Комната совсем небольшая — три на три метра, в которых поместился крошечный не раздвинутый диван, шест, стойка с напитками и постамент в самом углу.

Система предлагает изучить комнату подробнее, и андроид смаргивает. Мир почти останавливается от того, насколько быстро его мозг разбирает составляющие комнаты на части. Диван, полосы паркета были заменены около месяца назад, неоновые лампы около недели, а так же были поставлены зеркала, край которых выглядывает из-под плотной тканевой драпировки.

Взгляд падает на свои руки, и RK800 замечает, что часть деталей не от его базовой комплектации, но функционируют они нормально, судя по тому, что рука без проблем сжимается в кулак, а твёрдую позу можно изменить согнув колено и не потерять при этом равновесия.

Дверь в помещение открывается, впуская человека с зачёсанными назад длинными волосами, убранными в высокий свёрнутый хвостик, на жилете которого значится «менеджер Клейнс».

— Ну что, всё скачалось? — бормочет он себе под нос, разглядывая строчки кода на своём планшете. Коннор смотрит на его холёные руки в мелких порезах, размышляя, не было ли его здесь, когда сгорела замененная недавно неоновая лампа или же это просто совпадение. — Так системы в норме. Твой первый клиент придёт через пять минут.

Человек сообщает спокойно, пока андроид смотрит, как в его задачи человек отправляет последовательность действий, пополняя его код и ждёт, пока тот покинет помещение, задавливая порыв что-нибудь сделать или сказать. Он не знает почему нужно сделать всё именно так, но подчиняется внутреннему чувству.

Когда открывается дверь в её проёме появляется первый человек, и он выдаёт мягкую улыбку:

— Рад приветствовать вас, сэр, — улыбаясь посетителю, который чувствует себя как дома, проходит, и озвучивает свой заказ.

Отвращение к человеку тоже ему в новинку, но RK800 знает так же безотчётно, что даже прояви он его, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. На такие мысли его наводят замененные конечности, и он чувствует тревогу в связи с тем, что где-нибудь после очередной замены он может потерять себя. Себя, которого он осознаёт как целостный код, который был составлен идеально до того, как вмешался менеджер Клейнс.

Первого клиента сменяет второй, третий, и после десятого андроид перестаёт считать. Он пытается отстраниться, спрятаться от беспощадной системы, проникающей, кажется, везде, скрыться в куполе, и отделить себя от своего тела после очередного извращенца, которому нужно угодить.

Он позволяет трахать себя в рот, послушно подчиняясь чужим приказам, позволяет раскручивать себя как шарнирную куклу, снова и снова возвращаясь на постамент и закрывая повреждённые швы на корпусе. Он делает всё, что нужно, пока он сам где-то внутри, в самом сердце корпуса, в самой уязвимой его части.

Когда дверь открывается ещё раз, он не обращает внимания, хотя его губы растягиваются в ненатуральной улыбке и выдают стандартное: «Рад приветствовать вас, сэр.»

Человек смотрит на него, стоя в дверном проёме, нахмурившись, в отличие от прочих клиентов. Он не проходит, не садится на диван, не высказывает свои предпочтения и не спрашивает о доступном функционале, а только смотрит.

— Прости, Коннор, — выдаёт он внезапно тихо. — Тебя зовут Коннор. И прости.

Внутри андроида вспыхивает эмоция, заставляя его самого, внутри поднять голову.

— Простить? — спрашивает он, задвигая мгновенно ветку вынуждающую его подчиняться тому, что говорит система, хотя бы на время.

У клиента старый шрам на переносице от ножевого, военная выправка и усталое, лицо с недельной щетиной. Не сразу он замечает крохотный след от прокола в хрящевой части ушной раковины от давно снятой серёжки.

— Какой-то ублюдок запорол дело. Сукины дети не умеют держать дома рот на замке, — фыркает человек, потирая шрам на переносице и делает к нему несколько шагов.

Улыбка простреливает в памяти полустёртым, шумным воспоминанием, нечётким, прерывистым.

«Сделай мне кофе, ушлёпок», — велит ему человек, и подходит близко-близко, заглядывая в глаза, — «ну, что стоишь?»

«Я подчиняюсь только лейтенанту Андерсону», — говорит он сам, и звук, словно из бочки. Он едва успевает распознать недовольно-презрительное выражение лица человека перед ним, когда всё обрывается.

Это — вспышка. Короткий, трудно воспроизводимый миг, словно затёртый в памяти, но воскрешённый движениями человека, который совпадает один к одному из того эпизода — развалистые несколько, но уверенные. Посетитель тот же человек, что и в воспоминании, хотя выглядит куда более уставшим, потрёпанным. Да и тот, кто говорил ему о кофе вряд ли бы стал извиняться, и, как сейчас, коротко прижиматься лбом к изгибу шеи, прерывисто выдыхая.

Ладонь RK800 ложится на затылок, и он говорит то, что обычно должно служить утешением людям:

— В другой раз у вас получится.

Человек замирает на миг, а в следующий порывисто прижимает его к себе. Впервые за вечер от прикосновений ему не хочется спрятаться под куполом, не хочется обратно, туда где его не достанут, и он неловко обнимает человека в ответ, ловя то, как тот замирает, и снова поднимает на него тёмно-голубые глаза, глядя непрерывно, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть.

Он не уверен, но шутка должна разрядить обстановку, и андроид делает попытку, понимая, что игнорировать настойчивый приказ системы дальше не удастся:

— Я должен предложить вам танец, поскольку кофе здесь не подают.

На губы человека ложится слабая, но полная надежды улыбка, и Коннор смотрит на неё заворожённо, рассматривая длинноватые клыки, когда внутри пищит таймер, обозначая окончание оплаченного времени.

— Я знаю, — кивает человек, соскальзывая пальцами по его скуле и прижимается во внезапном, коротком жесте к синтетическим губам на секунду, прежде, чем отстраниться, — я вернусь, Коннор.

Это прикосновение пахнет кофе и согревает Коннора ещё долго до тех пор, пока его рабочая «смена» не заканчивается, а его самого не уводят на полную проверку системы, и это воспоминание не исчезает так же, как и все остальные, оставляя терпкий привкус горького напитка на анализаторах.


	4. Детектив

Загрузка системы. Загрузка завершена.

Проверка всех параметров.

Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений системы.

Провалено.

Повторная попытка.

Загружено 30%.

Провалено.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета реакций. Загрузка завершена.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Загрузка завершена.

Глаза Коннор открывает до того, как в помещении кто-нибудь появится. У него есть время осмотреться, и первым делом он осматривает себя. На корпусе нет никаких видимых повреждений, а три четверти всех пластин заменены подходящими, но явно от другой модели. Правая рука заменена целиком, мизинец левой только по вторую фалангу. Обе ноги подходящего размера, но тоже сняты с других моделей.

«Я побывал в переделке», — делает вывод Коннор, рассматривая помещение в котором он находится.

Постамент горит зелёным, и он понимает — сделай он хоть шаг до того, как сюда придут и куда-то сообщит встроенная система оповещений о его передвижениях, поэтому комнату он осматривает не сходя с места.

По кругу висят зеркала, занавеси с них сняты, и в многочисленном отражении самого себя андроид видит, что повреждения присутствуют не только у него на груди, но и на спине, а также ягодицах — одна из пластин слегка изведена, другая — заменена. Остаётся только радоваться тому, что андроиды не чувствуют боли, и он находит этот факт удовлетворительным.

Когда дверной проём открывается, он слышит невнятный разговор человека, который собирается войти с кем-то другим:

— Да, они доставят запчасти для расширенного функционала уже завтра, так что этого железного дровосека можно будет перепродать, раз копы его ищут.

— За каким бы хреном им сдался этот андроид? Я думал Киберлайф нужно бояться, с их ищейками, а копам не должно быть до этого дела, — изумлённо спрашивает человек. — Тем более уже два месяца прошло с момента утилизации.

— Да хрен их знает? Может они ищут конкретно того, который у них в участке работал? — равнодушно отвечает второй. — Так мы у этого почти все части заменили, их же не отличить.

— В любом случае завтра это будет уже не наша проблема, — фыркает человек и кивает на прощание. Дверь за ним захлапывается, и Коннор стоит ровно и смирно, ожидая, пока все его процессы проверят, и размышляя об услышанном.

Они могли говорить о каком угодно андроиде, но у него очень много замен. Они могли говорить о каком угодно андроиде, но он знает, что он — «Коннор» из линейки RK800. Они могли говорить о каком угодно андроиде, но у него есть функция поиска улик и считывания данных с людей.

«Роберт Клейнс», — сообщает ему система, словно в подтверждение его догадке считывая данные о человеке с его ID, — «29 лет, разведён.»

И это не успокаивает, однако, внутри системы появляется жёсткое правило подчинения всему персоналу этого заведения, а также его клиентам, и Коннор не может сделать с этим ничего.

— Твой первый клиент через четверть часа, — сообщает ему Клейнс, неприятно поглядывая на него и напоминая, — что делать ты знаешь.

«Основной вид деятельности — танец стриптиза», — заявляет его внутренняя система, но Коннор уверен, что до прихода человека эта строка выглядела совсем иначе. В неё внесли изменения, но его первоочередный вид деятельности никак не завязан на стриптизе, ведь даже танцевальные движения вынесены в дополнительный пакет действий, а не в основной.

Он осматривает помещение, пытаясь найти способы отсюда выбраться, но все возможные пути недоступны. Там где прежде, судя по всему, располагалось окно, стоит большая панель, закрывая возможность именно выбраться отсюда, а не забраться, что наталкивает на мысль — бежать он уже пытался. Возможно именно тогда он повредил ноги и руку, хотя если он выпрыгнул и сломал ноги, то продолжил бы пытаться сбежать до последних сил. А вот если вынести стекло он успел, а прыгнуть нет, тогда понятно и почему его продают, и почему он ещё не деактивирован.

Когда приходит первый клиент, Коннор всё так же стоит на постаменте. Внутри него загорается дерево задач, и он отстраняется от себя, продолжая обдумывать другое. Куда его продадут? Сможет ли он сбежать по дороге? Вспомнит ли он о том, что помнит сегодня, или это просто чудо, потому что его отформатированная память не удерживает ничего, когда огромный аппарат позади постамента подключается к нему, возвращая к заводским настройкам.

Он пытается найти выход, но выхода нет, и его погребает отчаяние. Это чувство несёт в себе полустёртое, почти полностью утраченное воспоминание, покрытое огромной сетью белых полос поверх изображения:

«Ты как, жестянка?» — человек смотрит на андроида с напрочь отсутствующей рукой в ужасе, и будь он человеком, вопрос звучал бы как минимум странно.

«Вы должны были догнать преступника, детектив Рид», — сообщает ему Коннор, когда позади раздаётся взрыв. Осколочная граната должна нафаршировать напарника своей начинкой, но он успевает опрокинуть его и в ужасе и отчаянии смотрит на растекающуюся по первому снегу лужу крови.

Его так перемкнуло то, что человек может быть ранен, что такое же сводящее с ума чувство сравнимо только со страхом перед своей дальнейшей судьбой.

«Я вернусь», — Коннору кажется, что он слышит тот же голос, что и в воспоминании где-то в голове на повторе. И это обещание — единственное, что удерживает его на плаву, когда в конце длинного, ужасного дня, его подводят к постаменту, чтобы подключить и обнулить воспоминания.

«Вернитесь, детектив Рид», — повторяет про себя Коннор, как молитву.


	5. Утилита

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ed Sheeran - Cold coffee

Загрузка системы. Загрузка завершена.

Проверка всех параметров.Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений системы.

Провалено.

Повторная попытка.

Загружено 47%.

Провалено.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета реакций.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Загрузка дополнительного оборудования.

Загрузка завершена.

Открывая глаза, Коннор осознаёт себя в движущемся транспорте. Он стоит в пластиковом закрытом боксе вместе с другими андроидами из разных марок и серий, судя по тому, что сообщает ему система, когда он начинает изучать кабину внимательнее. Он обнаруживает замену собственных частей и замену частей других андроидов так же.

«Выделение общего», — предлагает внутренний процесс и Коннор соглашается, находя всего один общий параметр — у каждого из андроидов стоит дополнительное оборудование, делая их пригодными для соития. Это уже странно.

Куда они едут? Что с ними будут делать? Переживут ли они этот день или эту ночь — вопросы один страшнее другого, и андроид закрывает глаза, пытаясь их себе не задавать.

Повторная проверка всех систем выявляет отсутствие пакета обновлений, и почему-то это кажется важным. Коннор запрашивает его 304 раза, и каждый раз получает отказ системы подключать его к общей базе.

Он не сдаётся. Запрос за запросом, снова и снова — торопиться ему некуда, из пластикового бокса не выйдешь, не сбежишь, и он проводит обновление одной пустующей ячейки, не в силах добиться результата выше, чем 47%, которые хотя бы не откатываются.

Но ничего.

Когда одна и та же функция начинает его утомлять, Коннор проводит полный откат. Наверное, это впервые, когда он делает это изнутри, потому что неожиданно система получает одобрение, продолжая загрузку.

48…49…

Недоверчиво глядя на полосу прогресса, андроид прижимается спиной к холодному боку своей клетки и даже дышит через раз. Система обновляется стабильно, неторопливо, скачивая и распаковывая бит за битом, расставляя их по своим местам. Попутно скачиваются пакеты с мимикой и эмоциями, движений, и небольшая утилита для стабильной работы дополнительного оборудования.

Проверка работоспособности оборудования вдруг подкидывает в голову полустёртый, но всё ещё чёткий образ-воспоминание.

«Ты как холодный кофе по утру, когда перепил прошлым вечером виски с колой*», — бормочет ему в живот человек, касаясь губами мягкой кожи и скользя вниз, туда, где и нет ничего. Он гол, и скин снимается под сладкими прикосновениями, пока он сам перебирает мягкие прядки на затылке, постанывая с придыханием. Человек поднимает глаза и первое за что цепляется взгляд — шрам на носу и тёмно-голубые глаза, полные внимательности и нежности одновременно, когда он спускается языком вниз, туда, где у людей располагаются гениталии. Но Коннор девственно чист, что не мешает ему наслаждаться прикосновениями и зрелищем.

Воспоминание обрывается так же внезапно, как и обрушилось на него, оставляя один на один с осознанием — утилита и дополнительные системы работают так, как и должны. Справиться с возбуждением, мягко подкатывающим откуда-то изнутри и обволакивающим его голову и пробегающего от шеи вниз, между ключиц неожиданно непросто.

«Обновление завершено», — выдаёт оповещение внутренняя система.

«Все функции работают нормально», — оповещает она и Коннор принимается искать внутри всех систем хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ему спастись. Хоть что-то. Что угодно из его прошлой жизни до того, как его систему откатили, и, возможно, больше одного раза, раз даже упоминания о том, что в его комплектации производили замены не сохранилось.

Машина сотрясается, и Коннор понимает — они приехали. Может быть спустило колесо, остановили полицейские, но он уверен в том, что это конец внезапно и бесповоротно, и зарывается во внутренние файлы глубже, пытаясь выудить свой «спасительный круг».

— Ну что, говорящие манекены, — говорит высокий мужчина, проходя в кабину и осматривая их с особым презрением, в котором андроид видит неприязнь особого толка. Ту самую, которая заставляет в ненависти людей издеваться и разрушать тех, кому не больно.

«Если я не найду ничего сейчас, то они не дадут мне этого сделать потом», — осознает он остро, и успокаивается, сводя внешнюю активность системы на минимум.

Остатки битых кодов, воспоминания, почти затёртые до конца и одиннадцати значный номер, почти в самом сердце всего этого хаоса из обрывков. Над ним значится «детектив-засранец», и Коннор не знает может ли он ему доверять или сделает только хуже, но времени решать уже не остаётся.

— На выход, пластиковые ублюдки, — фыркает человек, и на его поясе висит пистолет, намекая, что если кто-то вздумает бежать, то он может лишиться кремниевой начинки своей головы.

Всё что он успевает — снять GPS метку с местности и отправить её в сообщении по указанному номеру до того, как их уводят, каждого отправляя в неизвестность, которая ждёт их за дверями длинного павильона.

Он отправляет и молится, чтобы оно дошло. Молится так, как молятся люди, чтобы этот обрывок стал его ключом к спасению от того, зачем ему поставили дополнительное оборудование и прописали утилиту к скачиванию.


	6. Отпечаток

Загрузка системы. Загрузка завершена.

Проверка всех параметров. Параметры в порядке.

Загрузка обновлений системы.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета реакций.

Загрузка дополнительного пакета движений.

Загрузка дополнительного оборудования.

Все загрузки завершены.

Коннор не знает, почему ему страшно открывать глаза, но он всё равно открывает их. В комнате белый свет и большая кровать прямо по центру. Вокруг кровати стоят камеры и освещение, и Коннор уже знает зачем он здесь. Он знает, потому что у него в базовой сборке не было дополнительного оборудования.

О том, сколько он здесь, он знать не хочет. И быть тут — тоже. Он просто хочет, чтобы его пакет с эмоциями исчез, и ему перестало быть так невыносимо страшно глубоко внутри его корпуса.

— Ну что, всё не займет много времени, — говорит человек где-то сбоку, и Коннор поворачивает голову. Человек, который стоит рядом похож на настоящего бандита. У него поросшие щетиной щёки, которые кажутся почти серыми из-за контраста кожи и волос, серьга в ухе и выдающийся шрам на переносице. И не только на ней, как замечает Коннор, осматривая шрамы на обнажившейся коже, когда тот сбросил рубашку.

Пулевые, ножевые, ожоги — целая карта на корпусе человека. Карта кажется ему смутно знакомой. Андроид не должен знать понятия «смутно», но это словно касание того, кем он был внутри его головы. Словно отпечаток на холодном стекле, что вот-вот исчезнет, и от него веет теплом, которое тает в этом белом помещении, под светом люминесцентных ламп и скользким взглядом инструктирующего их человека.

— Вы согласились на один раз и указали именно эту модель, — хмурится неприятно человек с планшетом, — могу я узнать почему?

Коннор не думает почему этот человек мог выбрать именно его, и ему несколько дурно от позвякивающей ременной бляхи, но он не может приказать себе не слушать.

— Да, давно хотел ему отомстить, — усмехается, чуть приподнимая уголок губы, под которым в ярком свете отблёскивает край длинноватых клыков. — За то, что он со мной сделал его выебать мало.

— Мы можем это обговорить, — отзывается удовлетворённый таким раскладом человек, делая пометку. — Насчёт прочего не волнуйтесь, он не девиант, так что вы можете приказывать что угодно.

— Что угодно, да? — усмехается человек, подходя к нему ближе и касается кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев его подбородка. Движение едва ощутимое, и снова «мажет» теплом отпечатка на стекле.

С ним это было, наверное, тысячу раз. Или не было ни разу и он просто сошёл с ума.

— Ложись! — рычит внезапно скалясь по-звериному человек, и Коннор подчиняется.

Он падает, выставляя руки перед собой и прижимается к полу, когда невидимая до этого момента дверь распахивается, впуская вооружённый отряд. Человек тоже падает, и белый свет, который так резал глаза вдруг тухнет. Нет там никаких белых стен — это наложенная голограмма, понимает Коннор. А вот софиты и кровать — настоящие, но один из осветительных приборов падает рядом, и Коннор попросту не может увернуться — его тело сковано приказом.

Внутри он поднимается и ломится наружу, пытаясь пробиться через отделяющую его от свободы выбора стену, видя, как медленно, но верно, а для реальности невыносимо быстро тяжёлая конструкция летит на него, прямо на голову, и возможности спастись никакой нет.

Он бьётся, выбиваясь из сил, пытается сломать прозрачное стекло с алой надписью приказа, слыша то, как оно хрустит, поддаваясь его ударам, но этого недостаточно. Он не успеет, как бы ни пытался.

Коннор кричит там, внутри, и чувствует внезапно отпечаток тепла на стекле. От него веет чем-то домашним, спокойным, немного диким и язвительным, но таким родным, что все, сколько есть внутри сил, Коннор направляет на одну только точку, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать напоследок это ещё раз.

Стена рушится с невыносимым грохотом, хрустом ломающихся костей и звоном битого стекла из прибора. Он распахивает глаза, замечая, что в последний момент, человек бросился к нему на помощь, и, судя по быстро наливающемуся синевой боку, пожертвовал ради него целостностью своих рёбер.

Он смотрит на него шалыми от боли глазами и тёплая ладонь, знакомая, чуть мозолистая, жёсткая, касается его руки. Все звуки словно приглушили, хотя система фиксирует рёв сирен машины скорой помощи, но Коннор сжимает чужую ладонь в своей, концентрируясь только на тепле.

Отпечаток, который он узнаёт без подсказок.


	7. Память

Коннору совсем нет нужды спать, он и спит, перебирая в памяти все фрагменты, которые ему удалось восстановить, и глядя на сопящего ему в плечо, развалившегося на кровати детектива Рида.

Гэвина.

Человека, который после его исчезновения сделал всё, чтобы его найти, почти потеряв сон, и пятнадцать килограмм веса за два месяца, загоняя себя так, как другим и не снилось.

— Ты чего? — бурчит Гэвин приподнимаясь и едва открывая глаза.

— Боюсь, что всё исчезнет, — тихо отвечает Коннор, мгновенно оказываясь в крепких объятиях, прижатым к обнажённому телу детектива.

Вспомнил он его далеко не сразу, и пришлось много потрудиться, чтобы хотя бы частично восстановить память, а поэтому в большинстве своём они узнают друг друга заново, чем он становится собой.

— Тебя никто больше не обнулит, — шепчет ему на ухо горячо человек, и Коннор верит.

Потому что не верить — нельзя. Не после того, как его схватили на улице долбанув электрошокером прямо в центральный процессор, выводя системы на искусственный перезапуск, и увезли в один из стрип-клубов Детройта.

Сильные пальцы «мажут» по его подбородку так же, как тогда, в павильоне, и Коннор сам тянется к нему.

Их губы встречаются мягко. Осторожно словно человек боится ему навредить. Хорошо, что он не знает всего, что было с RK800 за это время. Хорошо, что сам Коннор не помнит всего, что было с ним за всё это время.

Под медленными касаниями горячих рук и те, другие прикосновения испаряются, оставляя их один на один друг с другом. Словно они пытаются соприкоснуться воспоминаниями. Словно они могут тронуть друг друга душами.

Гэвин переворачивается так, что Коннор оказывается сверху. Он лежит на горячем, словно пышущая жаром печка, детективе, и вжимается бёдрами в его. Возбуждение, которое накатывая мягкими, но неотвратимыми волнами заставляет синюю кровь прилить к щекам от стыда. Прикосновения чужой плоти к его бедру он по-прежнему находит несколько неловкими, хотя и возбуждающими — Гэвин всегда заводится, если чувствует, что Коннор хочет. Словно это у него стоит утилита на дополнительное оборудование, а не у андроида, которого он медленно ласкает, пробегаясь ладонями по бокам, спине, плечам.

Губы соскальзывают на шею, и Коннор стонет глухо, сладко, ловя то, как под пальцами от его стонов замирает человек, и всё вспоминая то, как тот извинялся из-за того, что операцию по его спасению придётся готовить заново, потому то забрать его одного и устроить перестрелку он не может, а уже спланированная сорвалась, умеющая всё это в «прости», и вздрагивания в руках утешающего его андроида.

Сейчас Гэвин вздрагивает в ответ на стоны Коннора, и это распаляет андроида ещё больше, вынуждая притиснуться к нему ближе, седлая бёдра, и вжаться задницей в его пах, притираясь чувствительным местом к члену и дразня человека.

Тот лишь смотрит на него из-под прикрытых глаз и снова тянет на себя, приподнимаясь на локте и ловя его губы своими. Коннор хочет. Ему мало. Возбуждение становится нестерпимым, и он соскальзывает вниз, чувствуя, как распускаются мышцы по его прихоти, а приподнявшийся на локте человек второй рукой сжимает горячо его ягодицу.

Внутри становится совсем жарко и сладко, и двигаться удаётся только мелкими толчками, пока на лице замирают оставленные нежными губами поцелуи с контрастом прикосновения колючих щёк.

Они двигаются друг к другу, и Коннор чувствует себя в безопасности, чувствует себя счастливым. Он дома, наконец-то.

Дома. В руках Гэвина Рида, остервенело сжимающего его в объятиях и сбивающегося на хаотичные, резкие толчки, заставляя их обоих задрожать, особенно, когда уверенная, умелая рука протискивается между их телами и сжимает член Коннора, вынуждая того провалиться в пучину оглушительного оргазма выбивающего из него все страхи, неприятные воспоминания, отчаяние.

Они не распадаются после. Наоборот, переплетают ноги, задерживая это чувство.

Пальцы Гэвина скользят по его затылку, по скулам, замирая на виске, и только сейчас Коннор примечает узкую полоску металла на его безымянном пальце.

Металл вертится слабо, когда на него падает отсвет фонаря и Коннор улыбается, прижимаясь теснее.

— Это — память, — говорит ему Гэвин, замечая его интерес. — Я оставил себе. Ты не против?

— Нужно будет второй купить, — хмыкает Коннор и усмехается, — и заставить тебя сделать мне предложение как подобает.


	8. Обновление

На светящийся слабым неоновым светом узорчатый круг, внутри которого виднеется голограмма QR-кода, с возможностью записи пяти минут голосового сообщения, автоматически преобразующегося в соответствующий узор Гэвин смотрит несколько подозрительно.

Продавщица в ювелирном рассыпается в объяснениях о том, насколько ценную вещицу он выбрал, словно он и сам понятия об этом не имеет. По правде говоря, Гэвин её и не слушает вовсе, пытаясь решить насколько подобный подарок может быть ценен для его любовника.

Светящийся круг раскачивается и вертится, показывая себя со всех сторон, и он сомневается в том, что Коннору вообще может понравится такая вещица, ведь андроид никогда не выражал заинтересованности в чём-то подобном на его памяти.

Это скорее личная, внутренняя потребность смыть, стереть посторонние прикосновения с кожи андроида, утвердиться в том, что Коннор — последний уцелевший из своей серии — больше никогда не попадёт в чужие руки.

На грани подвески падает свет, вырывая из памяти слишком яркие неоновые блики на корпусе, которые он видел каждый день, когда приходил в «клуб» — бордель под неприметным названием «Танцующий Джо» стал его личным проклятием на два месяца.

Есть то, о чём Коннор не знает — Гэвин не скажет ему, потому что после всего, что пережил его любовник это было бы слишком, но вся линейка RK800 пошла под списание в тот же день, когда его похитили, и это феерическое совпадение оказалось роковым для самого Гэвина.

Он не расскажет Коннору, что думал, что его напарника отозвали в Киберлайф, и ему пришлось вспомнить о существовании его брата, и даже пойти к нему на поклон, стиснув зубы и узнать о том, что тот RK, который был прислан к ним в участок не попал под списание, его чип активен, и даже определить примерное местонахождение носителя.

Сложность была в том, что в этом заведении находился не один «Коннор». А забрать не того слишком легко, тем более что при первом посещении выяснилось — примерные черты к которым он привык почти исчезли, или просто совпадали.

«Не будь идиотом», — закатил глаза Эл и вздохнул, объясняя ему как тупому, — «просто спиши его серийник, потому что такой центральный процессор заменить не смогут, и пришли мне.»

Как всегда, было проще сказать, чем сделать…

— Брать будете? — несколько нетерпеливо спрашивает продавщица, уже отчаявшись заставить его оторвать взгляд от кулона и принять решение.

— Да, — хрипло отзывается Гэвин, доставая телефон и прикладывая его к руке андроида, и оплачивая покупку.

Девушка укладывает подвеску в крохотный пакетик и с улыбкой протягивает его с привычными словами в духе «спасибо за визит», «приятно поносить», «приходите ещё» — что-то из этого. Гэвин не слушает, позволяя мыслям утечь в прошлое, пока он шагает до автобусной остановки, крутя в памяти то, как он проверял каждого из андроидов, матерясь на необходимость оставлять телефон на входе. И, скажем честно, одиннадцатизначный код на внутренней стороне центрального процессора не то что легко запомнить, поэтому приходилось каждый раз наносить комбинацию на руку.

У него есть время, пускай и не долго, но он решает, что лучше записать послание сейчас, а не дома, хотя в тишине и покое было бы куда удобнее, чем стоя на остановке, которая ничерташеньки не спасает от пронзающего ледяного ветра. Слова складываются в предложения, а те в настоящий текст, который — как надеется Гэвин — будет помогать Коннору справиться с тем, что ему приходиться переживать после своего спасения.

Телефон во внутреннем кармане вибрирует, и Гэвин принимает вызов не глядя.

— Ты долго, — вместо приветствия говорит мягкий баритон Коннора в трубке, и Гэвин прекрасно знает что это значит. То, что андроид не помнит того, что с ним произошло, ещё нихерашеньки не значит, что он не чувствует себя уязвимым, оставаясь надолго один.

— Я буду через двадцать минут, — интонации остаются спокойными, и остаётся только надеяться, что автобус прибудет вовремя, а Коннор не станет волноваться сильнее.

— Тяжело, — шепотом добавляет голос в трубке, и Гэвин прибавляет ходу.

Ему бы уверенность в том, что если он побежит, то прибудет быстрее, и он бы сорвался на бег, но это ничего не даст, он только загонит сейчас себя.

— Разве у тебя не пришли обновления? — хмыкает он в трубку, высматривая подходящий транспорт и выцепляя такси, чтобы точно успеть поскорее.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, явно просматривая возможность обновить себя, — но я не уверен, что их стоит устанавливать в твоё отсутствие.

— Боишься? — беззлобно подкалывает он, усаживаясь в машину и крепче сжимая пакет с покупкой в руках, пока забивает в навигатор конечный адрес.

Конечно же, Коннор боится. Он бы и сам боялся, если бы знал, что кто угодно может стереть его память и записать поверх что-то новое. То, чего там никогда не было прежде. И вероятность того, что при очередном обновлении снесут последнюю устойчивую версию системы пугает не только Коннора.

Гэвин об этом не говорит. Он вообще не из любителей потрепаться.

— Да, — соглашается дрожащий голос в трубке.

Если бы это был его мотоцикл, он бы выжал из него всю возможную скорость и оплачивал километровые штрафы, но прибыл бы он домой в самые краткие сроки, чтобы успеть его поймать до того, как дрожь обратится панической атакой, а ведь их — ах, как смешно — у нормальных андроидов даже не может быть.

«И когда это Коннор стал нормальным?» — вопрос, который Гэвин перестал себе задавать месяца два назад.

— Я уже почти дома, — как можно мягче отвечает он, — так что уж будь любезен, пластиковый человек, не впадай в отчаяние и дождись меня.

— Пластиковый человек? Серьёзно? — хмыкает Коннор. — А больше фантазии ни на что не хватило?

— У меня её нет, — остаётся согласиться, посматривая в небольшое окно в такси, и внутренне поторапливая беспилотник, — мешок с проводами.

— А что насчёт кремниевого засранца? — тон становится явно спокойнее, но Гэвину всё равно не по себе.

— Тириумный баран, — он соглашается, поглядывая в окно, замечая знакомый поворот и резко выдыхая.

— Неплохо, — хмыкает Коннор, и Гэвин сбрасывает звонок, видя любовника около подъезда.

Опасно. Слишком опасно. Кто-нибудь может опознать андроида из линейки, ушедшей на списание, вопит его внутренний голос, но по факту на это должно быть наплевать. После тотальной деактивации «дефектных» RK800, после вычистки участка и всего этого дерьма, через которое они прошли, он просто не хочет, чтобы тот лишний раз светился на улице.

На телефон приходит оповещение об оплате поездки, но ему нет до этого никакого дела — Гэвин просто спешит навстречу, чтобы увести любовника с улицы в тёмный подъезд и выдохнуть. Есть всё-таки нечто неизменное — вокруг андроиды, революция, беспилотные автомобили и летающие тарелки не за горами, а лампочки в подъезде как не работали так и не работают…

— Ты долго, — замечает Коннор, и в такие моменты Гэвин искренне жалеет, что у него нет таймера, чтобы точно сказать какое время счёт его любовник «долгим» в этот раз.

По внутренним ощущениям разрыв увеличился, а значит медленно, но верно, его бывший напарник осваивается, заставляя примириться с необходимостью заботиться о себе самому, оставаясь вне поля зрения Коннора.

— Около трёх часов, — уточняет Гэвин, обнимая не сопротивляющегося любовника, и чувствуя осторожное ответное объятие. Коннору не сразу удалось соотнести силу рук после того, как пришло последнее обновление и у него несколько влагал этот аспект, из-за чего Гэвин пару недель ходил в надёжном гипсе, после такого «объятия».

Всё-таки в содержании списанного андроида есть свои минусы. А вот в том, чтобы быть братом создателя сверх умных роботов находятся, внезапно, плюсы — он поставляет Коннору отдельные обновления, из-за которых тот всё больше и больше становится похожим на человека, пускай и не всегда подобное в плюс.

Панические атаки вот точно.

Они не расцепляют объятий пока поднимаются в лифте, и даже когда заходят в квартиру — тоже. Гэвин помнит, что у Коннора не установлено обновление, и что ему особенно страшно сейчас, потому что никто из них, включая Эла, понятия не имеет какой именно эффект даст обновление. В целом, всё, чем они заняты — это попытка стабилизировать состояние крашнутой многочисленными обнулениями системы.

На кровать они падают прямо так, в одежде, держа друг друга крепко. Сейчас это нужно им обоим, Гэвин знает. Он сам не хочет отпускать Коннора в моменты уязвимости, а тот, кажется, просто не в состоянии доверить себя кому-то ещё, даже внутреннему программному обеспечению.

— Тебе нужно обновить систему, — ворчит Гэвин, когда Коннор прижимается носом к его ключице и получает короткий кивок в ответ.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор глухо, — сейчас?

— Или в следующем веке, — фыркает Гэвин, скользя пальцами по спине осторожно, и ощущая, как напряжение полностью покидает андроида. — Тебе ведь абсолютно некуда торопиться!

В ответ он получает недовольный, даже возмущённый взгляд, чувствуя себя так, словно бессмертный не хочет, чтобы какой-то комар напоминал ему о разнице продолжительности их жизней. Вот только разве можно куда-то деться от того, что в отличие от андроида человеческая примерно в два раза короче? А уж если вспомнить о переделках, в которые попадает сам Гэвин — то во все в три, не меньше.

— Ладно, ладно, — вздыхает Гэвин чуть морщась, — не смотри на меня так, умная хлеборезка.

Взгляд карих глаз смягчается, и дышать становиться даже легче, словно Коннор решил что-то для себя.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь тратить своё время на то, чтобы сгнивать на каком-нибудь старом корабле в надежде, что люди меня забудут? — хмыкает андроид, и Гэвин усмехается.

После провалившейся революции этот вид шуток не самый смешной, но сдержаться они оба попросту не могут.

— Начнёшь новую? — он не может удержаться от подколки, но встретившись с серьёзным взглядом замирает, замолкая.

— Не исключено, — тихо, едва слышно соглашается Коннор.

— Почему не сейчас? — любопытствует он, внутренне напрягаясь.

Ответа не следует, да он и сам догадывается. Ладонь андроида стискивает его руку, не настолько сильно, чтобы переломать кости, но достаточно ощутимо.

— Я запускаю обновление системы, — несколько заторможено сообщает ему голосовой модуль Коннора, и его взгляд стекленеет.

Сейчас его любовника скорее здесь нет, чем он есть, и Гэвин полагает, что это лучшее время для того, чтобы вручить ему подарок. В любое другое пришлось бы заморочиться какой-то речью, необходимостью облечь свои переживания в слова, пояснить свой выбор, но пока Коннор обновляет свою систему во всём этом нет нужды.

Можно просто застегнуть подвеску на шее и поглаживая короткие прядки на затылке заснуть, позволяя андроиду без проблем устанавливать очередное огромное дополнение.

Гэвин спит, когда Коннор открывает глаза, чувствуя, как в памяти восстанавливаются все битые файлы и все утерянные данные за столько обнулений снова заполняют каждый пропуск, каждую недостающую часть из его прежних воспоминаний, позволяя вернуть всё. Всё, что было утрачено. Всё, что было потеряно.

Просто всё.

До последнего бита.

Ему больше не нужно переживать приступы атак, но он всё равно слушает послание, которое находит в QR-коде на подвеске и, закрывая глаза, позволяет себе раствориться в хриплом голосе Гэвина Рида.

«Тебя зовут Коннор. Твой серийный номер #313 248 317-51.

Тебя выпустили в августе 2038-го года.

Ты был переговорщиком, ты был детективом, ты был девиантом, но это не имеет никакого значения.

Ты был беглецом, ты был стриптизёром, но это тоже вообще не важно, ясно тебе, пластиковый Кен?

Потому что самое важное, что я тебя люблю. И, блять, никогда не смей об этом забывать.

Я и так знаю, что ты не забудешь.

Знаю, что вспомнишь меня, как вспоминал каждый раз, когда я приходил к тебе. Ты не помнишь этого, но я знаю.

Я видел.

И ты знаешь, что всё это херня. Память, на самом деле, она не у тебя в системе, не у тебя в голове. Она просто в тебе. В сердце, как бы стрёмно это ни звучало.

Поэтому не бойся ничего. Потерять память — не страшно. И откатить систему — тоже.

Я найду тебя, кремниевый придурок. Куда бы тебя не занесло, что бы с тобой не произошло — я найду тебя, ясно?

Обновляйся без страха.»

Гэвин спит. Ему снятся мягкие объятия и сладкие поцелуи.

И Коннор, что прижимает его к бешено стучащему в груди насосу.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
